Magia navideña
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette habla sobre lo mucho que ama la Navidad y lo mucho que quiere tener una esfera navideña. Adrien la escucha y recuerda un poco de su niñez. (One-shot inspirado en un sueño)


Sabine se había alejado un momento de su hija, la había dejado sola en la sección de los cuadernos. Marinette estaba feliz de la vida observando cuadernos, eran su fascinación. De un momento a otro, Adrien apareció y la saludó.

—¿Y Sabine? —preguntó Adrien.

—Fue a comprar —respondió Marinette sonriente —. Me dejó elegir cuadernos —explicó.

Adrien observó el supermercado y frunció un poco el ceño al notar lo lleno que se encontraba, sucede que estaban en época navideña y era normal que en esas fechas el local se llenara. Era peligroso dejar a una adolescente sola, podían suceder muchas cosas.

—¿Y ella está muy lejos? —preguntó con preocupación. De ser necesario él mismo la llevaría con su madre, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—No lo sé —Marinette seguía observando cuadernos, estaba concentrada. Solo que al escuchar la preocupación presente en el tono del rubio, decidió mirarlo. Su rostro demostraba genuina preocupación. Ella también se asustó un poco —. ¿Algo va mal? —preguntó asustada.

Adrien sintió la risa de Plagg, eso hizo que su preocupación se alejara un poco, sintió enojo. Detestaba que Plagg siempre se hiciera presente.

—Es que la Navidad está...

—¡La Navidad está muy cerca! —exclamó Marinette interrumpiendo por completo a Adrien.

Adrien cambió su peso de un pie al otro, no esperaba esa reacción tan alegre proveniente de una chica tan tímida y nerviosa.

—¡Me encanta! —Marinette avanzó un poco, salió del pasillo de los cuadernos y llegó al de las decoraciones navideñas.

Adrien la siguió, se sentía nervioso. Era la misma sensación que cuando cuidaba de su hijo, el nerviosismo de que algo malo suceda y no poder hacer nada. Había un gran tumulto, sería fácil que se perdiera entre todo ese gentío.

—No deberías...

—Mira —Marinette volvió a interrumpir su hablar, eso ya lo estaba molestando un poco.

Vio en la misma dirección que la azabache. ¿Qué fue lo que encontró? Simplemente, adornos navideños, los mismos adornos que debía ordenar día tras día. Los niños pequeños los tomaban y los dejaban tirados por todas partes, odiaba eso, odiaba su estúpido trabajo.

—¿No te encantan? —preguntó ella. Claro que no, odiaba cada adorno navideño —. Siento que cada uno es mejor que el anterior —su voz demostraba mucha emoción, una gran admiración —. ¡Mira esto! —ella tomó un perrito de peluche que bailaba, lo accionó y éste comenzó a bailar.

De pronto Adrien vio la sonrisa llena de admiración en el rostro de la chica, ella estaba maravillada, asombrada. Sus ojos brillaban con una infinita ternura, era una felicidad única.

¿Acaso eso era la Navidad? ¿ver la genuina felicidad en el rostro de un adolescente?

¿Alguna vez él también sintió felicidad gracias a la Navidad? Sinceramente, no lo recordaba.

—Mira, la Navidad está presente incluso en los jabones —Marinette tomó una jabonera con forma de esfera y llena de brillos. Rió al ver sus manos rojas —. ¡Esto es hermoso! —y llenó su rostro de brillo rojo, se sentía como una decoración navideña.

Adrien sonreía incluso sin darse cuenta de ello, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Intentaba recordar la Navidad cuando era más pequeño, un niño. Recordar la vida antes de convertirse en un adulto, antes de tener que trabajar. Pero nada venía a su mente.

Intentaba comparar a su hijo con esa adolescente. Recordar sus ojos brillando, su genuina felicidad. Pero nada vino a su mente, su hijo jamás había sonreído de ese modo. De pronto, una tristeza se hizo presente.

—¿Te gusta mucho la Navidad, no? —quiso saber.

Ella soltó el reno navideño y sonrió con felicidad absoluta.

—¡Me encanta! Creo que es mi época favorita del año, no solo por los regalos, sino que también por todo esto —de ese modo señaló todas las decoraciones y sonrió —. La Navidad es una época del año completamente mágica, el sueño de cualquier persona.

¿El sueño de cualquier persona?

La verdad, no. Adrien no consideraba la Navidad un sueño, simplemente... era una época "especial", pero no había algún motivo que la convirtiera en especial.

—Tú tienes un hijo —dijo Marinette —. Deberían ver películas navideñas juntos.

Es muy pequeño para entender esas películas. Ni siquiera yo las quiero ver.

—Hay una que se llama "El expreso Polar", es muy linda, aunque muy antigua —ahora la chica parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos —. Tiene una canción muy especial.

Marinette tarareaba, parecía perdida en sus recuerdos, en sus pensamientos.

Ella recordó cuando apenas tenía seis años. Durante una Navidad una de sus tías le prestó su televisor y su DVD, entonces, colocó esa película. Marinette pudo verla sola, acostada en una cama y con perritos. ¿Qué pudo ser más lindo? Nada. Era un bonito recuerdo de infancia.

Y después de todo, de eso se trataba la Navidad: felicidad, recuerdos y unión familiar.

Sonrió.

—¿Canciones de películas navideñas? —Adrien frunció su ceño —. ¿No se supone que se cantan villancicos?

—¿Y quién le pone reglas a la Navidad? —se defendió ella.

Iba a seguir argumentando su punto, pero en ese momento sus ojos azules se fijaron en algo que la obligó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos. Adrien la siguió solo por preocupación, aunque en cualquier momento debía continuar con su trabajo, podría meterse en serios problemas.

Marinette observaba una esfera navideña. Era pequeña, era hermosa. Nieve, un reno y un árbol navideño. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver esa esfera, era algo hermoso.

—Es hermosa... —susurró ella.

—¿Te gustan las esferas navideñas?

Adrien cada vez entendía menos a esa chica.

¿Quién se emocionaba tanto por una esfera navideña? Esos objetos se rompían con facilidad, no eran nada más que un adorno y ya.

—Siempre he querido tener una, me parecen muy bonitas y delicadas —admitió Marinette —. Una vez, cuando tenía diez años mi mamá me regaló una —confesó sonriente —. Solo que era aún más torpe que ahora, y gracias a la emoción la rompí.

Adrien quiso reír, pero no lo hizo por respeto a ella.

—Y desde entonces, nunca más me dejaron tener una —finalizó con tono triste. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había pasado un largo rato, quizás diez minutos e incluso más. ¡Su madre debía estar muy preocupada! —. ¡Adiós, Adrien! —y simplemente se fue corriendo.

Adrien la observó y sintió su pecho un poco apretado. Esa sencilla conversación lo había dejado pensativo, quería recordar su niñez, y al mismo tiempo quería que Hugo tuviera una linda niñez, era su hijo, lo merecía.

Continuó con su trabajo, aunque pensativo.

—Esa niña tiene un modo lindo de ver las cosas —susurró Plagg mientras flotaba a la cima de un árbol navideño, le gustaba ese lugar, aunque internamente solo pensaba en derribar aquel árbol, ¡sería divertido!

Esa noche, Adrien se acostó junto a su hijo y buscó la película que Marinette le había recomendado. Le costó encontrarla debido a la antigüedad de la película. Pero la encontró, así que la vieron juntos.

Hugo se quedó dormido, era muy pequeño para resistir tanto. Adrien no. Él la vio completa. Le gustó, le pareció buena y de cierto modo, el mensaje también le agradó.

—Por eso ella dice que prefiere creer en la magia... —susurró Adrien.

—Tú deberías creer en la magia —musitó Plagg —. Por algo estoy aquí, ¿no te parece? —preguntó con sarcasmo. Adrien rió del mismo modo, así era su relación.

Adrien se propuso conseguir que su pequeño tuviese lindos recuerdos navideños, todo niño merece vivir con la ilusión de una Navidad mágica. Y como Plagg dijo: la magia sí existe, por algo existen los kwamis.

Le debía una a Marinette. Lo hizo recordar su infancia, aunque aún había algo bloqueado, algo que esperaba poder despertar pronto, porque dolía.

Al día siguiente, compró la esfera navideña que tenía el reno y el árbol, la que tanto le había gustado a Marinette. La tuvo cerca todo el día, porque sabía que ella iría al supermercado, ya era parte de su rutina.

Y no se equivocó, nuevamente la encontró observando cuadernos de modo atento.

—¿De nuevo aquí? —preguntó él mientras se acercaba.

Ella se dio vuelta dando un leve salto, estaba concentrada, no esperaba encontrarse con Adrien nuevamente.

—Es que ayer olvidé comprar lo que necesitaba.

Adrien le sonrió y se agachó un poco a su altura.

—Quería decirte que eres una chica muy dulce, tienes una magia especial —los ojos de la azabache se abrieron de un modo extraño, Adrien pensó que era debido a sus nervios. Pero no fue así, Marinette solo pensaba en que Adrien sabía su identidad secreta, estaba que se desmayaba.

Él sacó el regalo que escondía.

—Y por eso traje un regalo para ti —se lo entregó.

Ella lo miró perpleja, ¿un regalo?

—¿En serio me compraste algo? —preguntó algo perpleja, eso era nuevo.

—Solo para ti.

Marinette agradeció y lo abrió con completa felicidad, estaba emocionada y solo quería ver que era. Cuando tuvo entre sus manos la esfera navideña, dio muchos saltos de emoción, sus ojos brillaban debido a la gran emoción que sintió.

—¡Esto es único! —exclamó —. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias! —la sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo presente en sus ojos eran lo más lindo de todo.

Adrien le sonrió y la detuvo, no era buena idea saltar tanto con una esfera de vidrio entre tus manos.

—Gracias a ti por llenar al mundo con magia.

 **Sinceramente para escribir éste relato me basé en mi crush y yo. Quiero decir, él es como un Grinch, pero me gusta pensar en que una simple conversación puede cambiar los pensamientos de algunas personas, no lo sé.**

 **Me encantó escribir esto _**


End file.
